


Dress Up

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon is Anna's favorite toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the International Month of Porn comm on LJ.

"Anna, I don't think--"

"Shh, I'm almost finished." Anna zipped up the dress, then turned Avon around. After a moment of consideration, she ran her lipstick over his lips and lined his eyes. "Perfect."

Avon fidgeted; he felt strange and embarrassed.

"You're turning red." She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "You're beautiful."

"May I get out of this dress now?" He tried to pull away.

"No, not yet." She kissed him hard, shoving her tongue in his mouth, fucking him with her tongue until he was panting and kissing back. She grinned and slide her hands under his dress, running her hands over the scratchy lace panties, feeling his cock and balls.

He moaned against her mouth and jerked his hips.

"You like this. My pretty girl." She smiled when he didn't reply, hooked her fingers under his panties and dragged them down slowly. "I'm going to make you so wet that when I finally fuck you, my cock is going to slide right in."

Avon's breath caught in his throat and his mouth was dry. His cock was aching and pressing insistently against the silky fabric of the dress. It felt so dirty to be dressed like this, he felt so dirty, and that made the arousal even sharper.

Suddenly, Anna stepped away and he stumbled a bit. "But before we get to fucking, I want you on your knees. NOW!"

Before he could stop himself, he responded to the command. The thin rug did nothing to keep his knees from aching and the fabric felt scratchy.

"Good girl," she cooed. She opened her trousers, she was wearing a strap-on underneath, and pulled out the dildo. "Show me what a good cock-sucker you are."

Avon put his hands on her hip and leaned forward, licking the head. He didn't like the plastic taste of it, but despite that, found that his mouth was watering. And his cock, oh, his own cock was jerking and wetting the fabric of the dress with his precome.

Anna grabbed his hair and jerked him forward. "Don't pretend this is your first time. I know you're a slut for cock. You are, aren't you? You're a slut for it."

"Y-yes." He shuddered. "I'm a slut for cock."

"Then fuck your face with it."

He opened his mouth wide and slowly took it into his mouth and didn't stop until he felt it nudge the back of his throat. He stopped a moment, just to enjoy the feel of being violated, then began to bob his head. He fucked his mouth with it, moaning around the slide of it, the heaviness, eyes closed in pleasure. It felt like it went on forever, until his jaw was aching and his chin was wet with saliva, but then she stopped him. She pulled the cock from his mouth and he moaned in disappointment.

"I know," she said, but it's time for your fucking. She helped Avon up and kissed him again. Then she urged him to bend over the table.

Avon groaned when he felt two slick fingers press against his opening. He lifted his arse and pushed back; the burn and slide of invasion brought a whimper to his lips. "Please, oh, please!"

"I knew it. You're nothing but a slut. You'll take cock any way you can get it, won't you? Oh, you act so virtuous, so righteous, but all you really want is one cock after another in your mouth and arse."

He almost came right there, would have, but Anna knew and pulled her fingers from him.

"That is what you want, isn't it, Avon?"

Avon nodded, then after a moment, let out a hoarse 'yes.'

"Well, let me give you at least one." She pressed the blunt head against his arse and slowly pushed in, letting him feel every millimetre of it enter him. He was impatient for it; he lifted his hips and tried to shove back, but she held him off with a hand on the small of his back. She liked things done her way. When she was all the way in, she stroked his sides. "You're such a beautiful slut."

"Anna, please!" Avon jerked his hips. "Please, please, please..." He would have gone on saying it, but then Anna slowly pulled back, then shoved right back in. He wailed, then moaned and rocked his hips and she fucked him hard and fast. Pain and pleasure, desire and violation; thie was the most perverse experience he'd ever had and he loved it. He loved being fucked by his girlfriend while wearing a red satin dress. He was a slut, oh, he was. That was enough to bring him over the edge. He cried out her name, coming all over the inside of the dress, then slumped onto the table.

She pumped into him a few more times, but stopped and pulled out when he protested. She stroked his hair and kissed his cheek. "I do so like you, Avon."

He smiled sleepily."Yes, I know."


End file.
